Felicidad
by Ca211
Summary: Ambientado después del Final "Movie Edition" y "OVA" de la serie Macross Plus. Pareja : Isamu Dyson and Myung Fang


Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo sólo hago uso de ellos sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

.

El cielo se veía más azul de lo usual, o quizás, era el sentimiento que lo embargaba que hacía que se viese más azul y puro; o quizás era la dulce voz de Myung que volvía a escuchar después de siete años, que hacia que el cielo brillara y tuviera otro significado.

Lo que le había dicho antes de que ella cantara era cierto. Su voz le había ayudado a ganar, sí no hubiese sido por ella, estaría muerto.

La observo de reojo, mientras ella cantaba hacía el amanecer que aparecía a la distancia.

_mita koto mo nai fuukei _  
_soko ga kaeru basho _  
_tatta hitotsu no inochi ni _  
_tadoritsuku basho_

Myung no evito soltar lágrimas. Estaba reprimiendo emociones y sentimientos. Se limpio las lágrimas, tratando de evitar lástima de Isamu.

El piloto se giro a ella, tomando sus hombros y mirándola.

- Myung...- su voz era un susurro que provoco que la mujer sollozara; era imposible aguantar si el la mirara de esa forma.

- Guld...él ...- y su voz se quebró. Isamu la apretó a su cuerpo, para que así pudiera llorar tranquila y dejar libre todas sus tristeza.

Estuvieron por varios minutos abrazados; ella podía sentir el respirar del hombre que nunca dejo de amar sobre sus cabellos. Sus brazos la protegían de una manera sobre protectora,y no evito que sus lágrimas mojaran la chaqueta y el hombro de él. Era un desastre; siempre iba a traer dolor a Isamu y a ella.

_Guld...Él dio su vida...¿Porqué?_

- Isamu...- susurro su nombre en su cuello. Isamu acerco su rostro al de ella y le dio un suave beso. El contacto la tomo por sorpresa.

Se sujeto de las solapas del piloto y estiro sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre. Necesitaba a ese hombre, que la protegiera, que era tan impulsivo e idiota...  
Amaba a ese hombre...

...

Se movió en aquella cama. Abrió los ojos..¿Dónde estaba?. Se tocó la cabeza, y el lado donde estaba la herida, y se encontró con la sorpresa de que tenía una venda. Se encontró en un hotel, ya que había un teléfono con una agenda de lista de precios. Estaba con una blusa blanca puesta y su ropa interior.

Cuando ya trataba de pensar quién le había desvestido y curado sus heridas, la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando pasar a un hombre de tez trigueña con el cuerpo limpio, vestido con un buzo deportivo y camiseta de color gris.

- Por fin te despiertas...- Myung saludo asintiendo. Isamu estaba vestido con otras ropas.

- ¿Porqué estamos acá? -

- Estabas herida - Myung suspiro con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo sé, me refiero porqué en un hotel - Isamu se rasco la cabeza con señal de avergonzado.

- Nos estamos escondiendo...- ¿escondiendo? Myung no le agrado mucho la forma en que lo decía. ¿Estaba viva Sharon?

- ¿De quién? - Myung estiro las sábanas hacía atrás. Isamu no evito que sus ojos se desviarán a las largas piernas de ella.

- De las fuerzas militares. Deben estar buscando el responsable del que destruyo el SFD-1 -

- Debes explicarles que fue Sharon quién tomo control del SFD-1 y de las personas. Sí no hubiese sido por ti, ahora estaría destruyendo toda Macross - Myung mientras decía aquello se acerco al cuerpo de Isamu y el tomo de los brazos. Él desvió su rostro hacia un lado.

- Claro... y lo creerán de un piloto que ha sido sancionado varias veces - estiro el cuerpo de la joven hacia atrás. - No, sólo debo dejar que las cosas se tranquilicen - Myung se sonrojo se la ira.

- ¡Cobarde! No has cambiado ni un poco. Eludes tus responsabilidades, de tu deber; igual como siempre, Isamu Dyson. Te atraparán como siempre... - el de cabellos castaños se giro y la miro molesto.

- No necesito ninguna mamá - Myung apretó los ojos enojada y sin aguantar sus lágrimas y el dolor y la molestia que sentía, le abofeteo.

- Yo no quiero te alejes nuevamente, Isamu. ¡Qué no entiendes! Tú con tu forma egoísta de ser y de alejar a tus seres queridos. - se tapo el rostro.

- No quiero que ahora tú te alejes...No tú, Isamu - sus ojos se apartaron de él y se giro hacía el balcon, mientras la noche estaba presente en la ciudad Macross.

- Myung...- Idiota. Lo que menos quería era alejarse de Myung, pero... tenía miedo, de que pudieran bajarlo de la milicia. Sabía que le encontrarían la razón y que esa IA había tomado control del SFD-1, pero de todas formas tendrían que buscar un culpable. La población no iba a encontrar razón de que su cantante favorita había saboteado todo el sistema de la red de Macross y que casi los lleva a la destrucción.

Le tomo los hombros y la giro. Ella tenía sus ojos hacia el suelo. Con su manos le subió la barbilla y la miro con sentimiento que tenía guardado.

- No me alejaré de ti, Myung. - y la beso suavemente en la comisura de los labios. Y la mujer de cabellos negros no aguanto el sentimiento que deseaba por salir...amor. Con desesperación, profundizó el beso, abriendo su boca y dejando que la emoción la embargara y la emborrachara de placer y pasión.

Sintieron como un peso y un sueño se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Quería disfrutar la calidez que le entregaba el cuerpo de Isamu. Sentía calor donde el tocaba; en su cuello desnudo y debajo de la blusa, en su espalda.  
El gimoteo del suspiro de Myung le excito al piloto que trataba de contener la pasión que se estaba encendiendo en su cuerpo y mente. Deseaba hacerla suya, como es vez en el instituto, pero ahora era muy diferente. Aquella vez eran un par de críos inexperto y ahora ...ahora... era distinto.

- Isa..mu - tuvieron que separarse, producto del aire que se escapaba en cada suspiro, en cada gemido que soltaban. Lentamente, él la miro a sus ojos y la tomo en brazos para llevarla a la cama. En segundo, ella podía sentir la suavidad de la cama en su espalda, además del peso del hombre sobre ella. Isamu coloco sus codos a los lados del rostro de Myung y se deleito de besar nuevamente sus labios, una y otra vez; en sus mejillas con suavidad; en los parpados, limpiando rastro de lágrimas salinas; en frente para borrar el dolor cobijado en su ceño; en su nariz y boca para decirle que la amaba. Cada vez que los labios calientes del piloto tocaban su piel, sentía una suave calidez en su estomagó; era embriagante y relajante.

- Myung...- la mujer levantó su mirada y encontró al joven que nunca olvido, al que siempre amaría. - Te protegeré por el resto de mi vida -

Myung cerró los ojos y abrazo el cuerpo de Isamu, posando sus manos detrás de él,en su espalda, apretando su cuerpo al de ella. Sollozo de alegría al escucharlo. ¿Esto era felicidad? y un vago recuerdo apareció en sus ojos. Isamu planeando en el cielo con aquel invento de propulsión con la bicicleta, y ella admirando aquella felicidad que sentía Isamu. Ahora, ella, estaba viviendo esa misma felicidad pero junto a él; a su lado.

- Te amo...- y sus labios se juntaron para dejar que el sentimiento los embargará. Entrelazando sus manos y entregarse al placer que nacía bajos sus cuerpos.

_mittsume no kotoba wa hum .. _  
_mimi wo sumashitara _  
_anata no furueru ude wo _  
_sotto tokihanatsu_

_._

* * *

.

Hola a todos y a todas. Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic relacionado con el universo macross,y para ser más especifica, con Macross Plus. ¿Qué me motivo a hacerlo? Yoko Kanno. Es una de mis compositoras favoritas, y siempre cuando escribo cualquier clase de historia, me inspiro en su música.  
Durante la semana me vi "Super Dimension Fortress Macross" y después Macross: Do you remember love?. Ya sabía que Yoko Kanno había compuesto la música de Macross Plus y de Macross 7, y conocía algunas de las canciones de ella de Macross Plus; y me dije.." ahora que me vi la primera serie, ¿porqué no verme macross plus?" y la vi. Y saben... me encantó. La trama, la música por supuesto y la ambientación... demasiado genial...Shoji kawamori, en serio se lució.. ( como también con otras series, como escaflowne).  
Espero que les haya gustado. Es el primer fanfic que hago sobre Macross, así que no sean duros.

Saludos enormes.

Ca211


End file.
